


Fermant's Lost Theorem

by lightningrani



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Drabble, Episode: s03e18 Riddled, Gen, poetry like
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-11
Updated: 2014-02-11
Packaged: 2018-01-11 22:53:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 306
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1178934
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lightningrani/pseuds/lightningrani
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She was the problem that no one could solve. Not even herself.</p><p>Inspired by 3x18, Riddled.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fermant's Lost Theorem

**Author's Note:**

> Quick poetry-like drabble after seeing this episode. I have Lydia feelings.

She had the pieces in her hands, but they never fit together.

Her ears could pick up things no one else could hear, but she could never explain it.

Her voice could pierce through walls, but it meant nothing in the end.

 

What was she?

A banshee meant nothing when your only weapon was your voice, when there were stronger supernatural creatures roaming the streets, with claws and fangs and physicality that sound never had.

A banshee meant nothing when you found things that didn't exist.

A banshee meant nothing when no one believed you. Even yourself.

 

Those strings told her the truth, Stiles was there, Stiles was in that room, she knew it, in that part of her soul where logic didn't rule, where math couldn't solve what the square root of scream was. 

But he wasn't there. And she failed. Lydia the banshee, Lydia the genius, how could she fail when she was so much more than what she appeared?

Did she fall for her own smoke and mirrors? Was she such a good liar that she believed herself to be important when she was no more than a pawn in this game?

 

And if she was nothing, if her powers were faulty, then why should she rely on them, when logic served her so much better?

Logic would be her be savior. Empiricism was her foundation. These were the things that built her. She could trust that over her muddled instincts, oh yes she could. So she ignored the clangs, ignored the bell that tolled over her head, warning her to turn back, because why trust her gut when her mind led the way?

 

And when she screamed, so high that only the gods could hear, she knew it was the right choice. She wouldn't drag her friends down again. Not after today. 

**Author's Note:**

> The title is a play off Fermant's Last Theorem, which was basically something this guy named Fermat scribbled in the corner of his notebook which took very advanced mathematics to prove it was correct. It's a Lydia centric story, so I thought a math related title would be nice.


End file.
